Memories
by TheHiddenSemiColon
Summary: Natsu has returned and the guild is back together after their year apart from the battle of Tartaros. Everyone is catching up and life is good. But what happens when Natsu is beginning to remember his childhood? Are these memories or is it all fake? Well this change his decision to kill Zeref? Who is END? Who exactly is Natsu Dragneel?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own any of fairy tail characters Hiro Mashima does!

Natsu's POV

Am home. After a year of training with happy and making an appearance at the Grand Magic Games only to be kicking ass at the supposedly new number one guild something something I don't even remember the name of those wannabes but I came and showed them  
who's the strongest hehe... Will anyways I found Lucy and then learned Fairy Tail has disbanded! I was shocked. Boy it must have sucked and the way Lucy was feeling I couldn't take it. So I burned a message on Fiore kingdom to announce the revival  
of Fairy Tail and took Lucy with me. Well long story short we were on a journey to find everybody and to become a family again. After weeks of finding everyone and building the guild even gramps, everyone is finally together and Lucy is happy again.  
Boy do I feel horrible for leaving her in the first place... Am such a knucklehead sometimes.

"Mira food please! Am starving over here!" Natsu yelled.

Mira smiled and quickly made spicy chicken," Here you are."

"Hehe thanks a bunch Mira!"

"You're welcome." She smiled. Hm it seems Natsu is the same as ever. I wonder how Lucy and him doing. "Say Natsu, how are you and Lucy doing?"

"Hmm?" Natsu choked. Lucy she is doing good I think I mean we are all back together now. But still something is wrong. It's still not like it was before I felt for training. Is Lucy really okay? "Ahh she is doing fine I think she is home doing weird stuff  
I don't know." He replied.

Hm it doesn't look like they are any closer in fact maybe they are starting to drift apart. I can't blame Lucy for not acting the way she used to with him. I mean he did leave her so suddenly after the guild disbanded and she was all alone. Mira thought.

Then the little girl Asuka came through the doors with her parents. "Mommy Daddy when am I gunna be a big sister? I want to be an elder sibling to someone!" She yelled happily.

Bisca gasped and looked at her husband. She wasn't pregnant and they weren't in a jury for another child. "Hmm maybe when you're older dear." The mother said.

"Awwee but I wanna teach them magic and play tag!" The young girl said.

Teach magic? Tag? With her younger sibling. She wants to be an older sibling. Natsu thought. It sounds so familiar.

Flashback

"Whoaaaaaaa kewlllll that's amazing! Wow do it again do it again!" A young Natsu shouted as he saw a magic performance from a blurry individual.

"Haha okay okay but this is the last time for today, we have to go back home before mom yells at us silly boy." The young mysterious boy said.

"Woo hoo that's awesome I want to do it! Me too brother teach me! Teach me!" Little Natsu asked.

"When you get older I promise Natsu I mean you're only four you know!" The boy said.

"Awe come on please I want to be strong just like you!" He gave him a mini version of his famous smile.

"One day I promise! Well tell you what if you can beat me home without me tagging you then I'll teach you an easy spell!" He proposed.

Not a second later the kid Natsu ran as fast as he could. "That's it? Hahahaha can't catch me. Watch I'll be home in like next second and then I'll come back and go home before you again for you can teach me two spells!" Natsu smirked.

"Is that so? Well let's see you do that then!" The boy laughed.

End of flashback

Natsu's POV

What was that memory I had just now? That's weird I don't remember this happening in the guild back then. Wait was this even at the guild? I don't remember that boy? And I called him brother... I don't have a brother. Still it feels weird and confusing.  
Man my head hurts. Well I guess I'll go see Lucy. I hope I can find out why she is being weird.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's POV  
Hehe maybe I should sneak up on her oh I know I'll use the window like always hehe! Natsu smirked.

He climbed to the outside of the window and decided to sneak a peak before he slammed it open. This is going to be good haha he laughed.

He didn't see Lucy on her bed though. She must be taking a shower he thought. As he was going to open the window he saw her bed again the blankets were messy and she had a book still open by her pillow. Bed messy and an open book? Natsu thought.  
Gosh why does this interest me so much. It feels so familiar. He climbed through her window and landed just in front of her bed and he continued to look at it.

FLASHBACK  
"Heyyyy brother wake up! Wake up mommy and daddy aren't here and am hungry. Soo you should make meeeeeeeee ummmm pancakes! Heyyy brother wakeeeey wakeyyy!" The little Natsu said. He grabbed the blanket off the boy and saw that he was reading a book.

"Awwwe stop reading that's so boring and confusing brother let's eat instead and teach me some magic pleaaaaaaasseeeeeeee books are stupid!" Natsu whinned.

"But books are cool too. Anything can happen in books. There are people's life in a book. There are fantasies and there are facts in books. In a matter of fact am reading about dragons! Didn't you say you wanted to meet a dragon?" The mysterious boy said.

"DRAGONS DRAGONS are AWESSSEOME I wanna read I wanna read will ... Is there any pictures?" Natsu said.

"Yes yes there are pictures. Come over here and see it with me." The boy said.

"Okay big brother!" Natsu gave in and climbed to the top of the bed and immediately the boys arm went around Natsu and he attempted to get Natsu to read. Even if he had to use dragons hehe.  
After a while the boys left the bed messy and the book open to save their page about dragons and how they fly chapter in the book.

"BROTHER MAKE PANCAKES! ISNT THAT WHAT DRAGONS EAT ROARRRRR IMMA BE A DRAGON ONE DAY HEHEHE!" Kid Natsu announced.

"Okay okay I'll make some silly boy." The boy smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK

What was that just know? Why am I getting these memories? Man my head hurts. Natsu thought.

The bathroom door opened and Lucy came out with shorts and a t shirt on. Immediately she saw the dragon slayer and yelled.

"Natsu... What are you doing here! Stop breaking into my room! Don't you have any respect for a girls privacy?" She yelled and with no luck to getting it through his head.

"Hey Lucy! How are you?" Natsu smiled.

Why does he have to look so cute? Suddenly a feeling of sadness went through her body. He left without me she remembered. The guild is back together and so is he but I guess I still feel hurt he didn't bring me or even apologized. We still haven't talk  
about it. But I know he had his reasons but still... I was hurt. By him. She thought.

"Good good. Are you hungry? I'll make some food. " she calmly said and went to the kitchen.

That's weird she usually is mad for a couple more minutes or even the whole day. I mean I broke into her room and she isn't mad. What the heck is happening. Oh well he let it go and say in the kitchens table.

Dinner was served and it was his favorite extra spicy chicken. Gosh I love this girl Natsu drooled at the food.

"Thank you Luce!" He grinned and chowed down.

Lucy smiled as she watched him eat. I missed him so much. I am still upset with him but I don't want him to leave me again. I don't even wanna kick him out my apartment even. I guess I'll just deal with my feeling to myself I don't want him being sad.

As Natsu was eating he saw Lucy smiling as she watched him eat. This feels such like how home used to be like with maa and wait mom? Why did I say that? It feels so familiar.

FLASHBACK

"MOMMMMMMMY DADDDDYYY WELCOME BACK WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG LOOK LOOKK AM READING A BOOK ABOUT DRAGONS WELL AM SEEING THE PICTURES BUT I THINK I READ THE BOOK SO THATS JUST WHAT I DID READ A BOOOOOOK OH NO I SOUND LIKE BROTHER!" Natsu said.

"What is my little man reading a book oh your so much like you mom little guy." A tall man with black hair with a strong body said as he easily picked up kid Natsu and gave him a smirk. "I thought you wanted to be just like daddy. That's no fair both  
my boys resemble their mother.. Will that's fine I love your mother." He joked. "Oh well it's three book worms against a warrior at this house." He laughed.

"What NOOO AM A DRAGON WARRIOR DADDY MEEE MEEE I JUST LIKE LOOKING AT PICTURES ABOUT DRAGONS I JUST LIED SAYING I READ A BOOK. It's still 2 warriors in this house HAHAHA I FOOLED YOU DADDY." Natsu announced.

"Okay okay little guy I believe you." The man said with a smile that resembles Natsu's smile.

"Oh honey stop teasing the boy he needs to learn how to read and write everyone does." An average height woman came, she had pink hair just like Natsu's and gave a kiss on her sons forehead.

"MOMM AM HUNGRY AND I MISSED YOU TOOO NOT JUST DADDD OKAY SO GIVE ME THE BIGGEST MEAL CUZ ILL BE MAN OF THE HOUSE SOON BECUSEE IL BE A DRAGON MAGE ONE DAY!" He smirked.

Both his parents and his brother looked at him and smiled.  
After a couple minutes.

"BOYS COME DOWN HERE DINNER IS READY!" The young woman announced.

" okay dear, boys listen to your mother and come down to the table." The man said calmly.

"Okay!" Both boys said.

The family was eating on the kitchen table. Natsu was stuffing his face and his family was smiling at him while he was eating. Especially his mom who sat in front of him. She was happy.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Natsu? Earth to Baka!?" Lucy said.

Natsu came too what was that that's weird did I just daydream about this? Was that my family I just remembered and why do I feel so comfortable with this memory. Is this real memories. "Oh sorry Lucy I was just favoring this chicken!" He smiled.

"Oh okay." Lucy said not convinced.

"Lucy." Natsu said.

"Yes?" She quickly replied.

"I am-" Natsu's head starting hurting really bad and he fainted with his head slamming against the hard wood table.

"NATSU?!" Lucy said.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Wendy! Please help Natsu!" Lucy dragged an unconscious fire mage.

"Ah what happened to him?!" Wendy got off the bar stood and rushed to his aid.

"I don't know one minute he was eating when he was about to talk then bam he faints. What's wrong with him Wendy. " Lucy said scared.

"His body is heating up I mean more than what his body is used to that is. Someone bring me some water." Wendy asked.

Mira quickly gave Wendy a rag and a bucket of water. "Thank you." Wendy said and she immediately placed the wet rag on Natsu's forehead. The guild was in shock and came closer to see Natsu's condition.

"Please stay back everyone I need to focus." Wendy then preformed a healing spell trying to find what's wrong with Natsu.

"Ahhhhhhh." Natsu started to wake up.

"Natsu!" Wendy said.

"What happened AHHH!" Natsu yelled as his head started to burn up again hurting him through immense pain. He laid back down and started to heat up bad.

"Natsu tell me what's wrong. " the wind dragon slayer said.

"Nothing is wrong Wendy. Probably just a fever . Don't worry. " he replied.

"But I don't think-" Wendy stopped.

"No am fine don't worry. " he got up weakly and thanked her.

"Natsu lay back down you don't have a fever you have something worse!" Lucy said.

What is happening to my head. Is it my memories that's making his happen. Man my head hurts. Ahh I keep hearing the guild and it's killing my head. Damn my enhanced hearing. I gotta go to someplace more quiet.

Natsu looked at the door of the guild and quickly ran away. To Lucy's house.

What the no way what is that idiot thinking he is in pain and he just leaves. Oh no he doesn't. Not while am here. Lucy ran after Natsu. What is he hiding from me dammit how can he not trust me with his thoughts. I guess we really did change after  
he came back. Natsu.

Inside Lucy's house Natsu dropped by the pain of his head. Ahhhh what's happening?

FLASHBACK

"Big brother where are mommy and daddy they were supposed to be home like forever ago. " younger Natsu said.

"Don't worry they are on their way home soon. So Natsu do you wanna play a game at the house?" The boy said.

"Heck yeah maybe mom and dad will be there for we can all play." The little pink head said.

"Yeah maybe." The boy sadly said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"My head AHHHHHH DAMN!" Natsu was on the floor gasping. He bent down and his head was on his knees and grabbed his hair in pain.

"Natsu why are you in my- ahh oh no Natsu!" She ran up to him and put her hands on his shoulders "okay Natsu let's get you in my bed okay." She said.

Poor Natsu he looks in pain right now I feel so bad. I just wanna take care of him. I don't want anything happening to him when I just got him back.

She got him on her bed and grabbed his hand.

"Please Natsu tell me what's wrong please." She sounded so innocent and hurt.

Lucy I don't deserve your help. But man the way your voice sounded it's hard to ignore your help.

"Lucy I don't know what these images are I don't know if it's memories or what but all I know is it's hurting me Luce." He admitted. "When I see certain things I sometimes get these episodes with images and events with people i don't know."

"Natsu it's okay your not alone am right here." She said.

"But I wasn't there for you Luce when you needed me after the guild disbanded." He said.

Lucy was caught off guard. She still wasn't over what he did.

"Lucy am so sorry I wanted to to bring you with me but I had to get stronger. I've seen the future you die in my arms and I saw Igneel murdered by Achnologia right in front of my eyes. Those memories of their deaths are still haunting me but what would  
kill me is if you were to vanish in front of me. That's why j couldn't take you with me. I wanted to get stronger for you and all my friends. I've missed you every single day at first I thought about all my friends every day. But as the weeks came  
after weeks it was mostly you in my mind. To get strong to protect what's most important to me was my goal and am very sorry I left you after the fight with Tartaros after the guild disbanded and .. And even when I knew you lost Aquarius. I saw her  
key broken when I left the letter for you. I knew everything except about the guild but I still left and am sorry please forgive me. I don't want your help until you hear my words Lucy.. Am sorry." He admitted.

To protect me. He left to protect me. He didn't want to see me die. I guess after the future me and Igneel died really impacted him so much he had to leave because he felt weak. And and he always though about me more than anyone else. Lucy thought.

"Natsu it's okay I forgive you really thank you for telling me what was on your mind I really appreciate it. Just don't leave me again Baka." She smiled.

"I won't AHHH my head." Natsu grinned.

Lucy got up and went to lay with Natsu on her bed. She grabbed his arms and made his hug her from around her waist and placed his head on her chest. Then she began massaging his head and playing with his hair. Wow am not embarrassed by my actions probably  
because I love him so much that I don't care about sleeping on the same bed or being all huggy with him. Even if we aren't together I guess it's okay to do this as best friends. He needs my help and I want to comfort him.

Natsu was shocked with her sudden movements and commands but didn't fight her. So comfy and my head is feeling better.

"Natsu tell me about your memories why don't you. " she calmly said.

My memories. I don't even know if these are real or actual events or anything... But it does feel so real ahh okay I'll tell her.

"Well call me crazy but I think am having memories from before I joined fairy tail well actually before I met Igneel." He said. Lost in thought by Lucy's heartbeat. Her scent was addictive to him and her fingers are so comfortable on his head.

What he is starting to remember, I remember when I asked him about life before all that and all he said was he couldn't remember even if he tried. I wonder what he is remembering his family? I mean his biological parents? Siblings? Am so curious.

"Oh really do you mind if you tell me?" She said while continuing to massage his head and twist locks in his spiky pink hair. Suddenly she felt Natsu grip her harder. His body is so warm. "Natsu?" She questioned.

Natsu was so comfortable and vulnerable right now. I guess I am so weak against her. I feel like I can let my guard down around her and just be honest. "I think am remembering stuff about my family my biological family I think." He said.

"Oh really like what?" She wondered.

After about an hour Natsu told her everything he remembered.

"Natsu you have a brother? I didn't know that!" She was amazed.

"Me either." He said.

"What's his name do you remember? What about your parents?" She asked.

"No I don't remember any of their names but.. But the thing that makes me wonder the most is I think I saw someone who looks like my brother today from this time. "

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after the two mages were talking about Natsu's memories they soon felt tired and slept.

The next day.

It was a usual day at the guild. Tables were flying. Clothes in the air (grays of course) music and beer. The usual.

"Lucy good morning. " Mira said.

"Morning Mira. "

"So I heard Natsu spent a night with you. " the she devil gave the blonde a sassy look.

"I don't know what you're taking about. May I have some water please. " she replied.

"Lucy I don't understand you. How can you let Natsu stay at your house at night. " she said.

"I know I keep trying to make him leave but." The blonde was interrupted.

"And not mess around with. For gods sake he may be your best friend but come on Lucy. He has a hot body. I don't understand how you can stand to sleep in the same bed and not do anything. " Mira said disappointed.

"Don't deny it Lucy. Your best friend is attractive any girl could admit that even if he is an idiot (it's kind hot) and to make things worse he doesn't even look at another girl but you. A girl can strip in front of him and he still won't be interested.  
Ayy Lucy I can't believe you aren't claiming such a catch. " she continued washing dishes.

"Well fine I know that I love him okay I know that and it's pointless to try and deny it any longer. The whole guild knows but Natsu." She replied.

"Also." Lucy blushes. "Believe me I tried to make him notice me countless times but that dense firehead doesn't see what am trying to do. "

Hmm maybe he just needs a more direct approachable confession Mira thought.

"Why don't you flirt with him then. Or be more touchy like feel his muscles or hold his hand. When he goes to your house maybe sit on his lap. I think he is a direct kind of guy he won't understand your feelings if you keep him guessing I guess. "

"Maybe your right Mira. I just want to date him already. I missed him so much when he left and now that he is back I just want to be together. " Lucy said. But is now a good time? He is having memories from his past and am sure that is bothering him.

"I am right Lucy when it comes to you two you guys are the top of my shipping list. I will have 35 little Natsu's and Lucy's as my nieces and nephews mark my word. " Mira threatened.

A family with Natsu. Lucy only smiled.

Natsu's POV

Ahh to late to go to the guild now it's already the late evening. Dammit these weird memories keep coming and it's really irritating me. It takes up my time because am actually trying to THINK about it and remember it clearly.

"I guess I'll go to Lucy's am hungry and she will feed me." He smirked.

On his way to Lucy's house. Natsu stopped as he smelled a scent familiar very familiar. "Zeref!" The Mage yelled and began to ran to the direction of the scent.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The black Mage... Natsu thought.  
I know him from somewhere I know I do. It feels so familiar. Well now is a chance to confront him. Erza and the others aren't here to stop me.

"Why are you here Zeref? What happened your guild got their assed kicked and you want payback or something?" Natsu growled.

"Will thanks to your guild even if I wanted to have payback my demons are in the process of being restored. Also because of the lab being trashed. The process will take longer. So don't worry I came here for other intentions. " the black Mage calmly said.  
Natsu I wonder if your starting to remember after all I am slowly opening your book. Every Time I just slightly open the cover it is enough to unlock one memory.

"Intentions huh? Like what. " Natsu was alerted.

"I don't want to fight you Natsu will not yet. I just wanted to tell you some information your guild master and dragon didn't tell you. For starters didn't you ever wonder how you met Igneel in the first place. I mean to my knowledge that encounter started  
your life till the day it is today. " he spoke.

"Of course I wondered. My family abandoned me and left me in the middle of the forest. That's what Igneel told me. Igneel is my real father he brought me in and raised me till he left-" Natsu stopped.

"The master found me and took me to my new family." He finished.

My head is starting to hurt. Natsu said.

"Well yes the second part is correct but Igneel lied to you about your family." Zeref glared. " Natsu what if I told you dragons killed your parents. "

Natsu gulped. No that can't be true. My parents abandoned me. If they abandoned me then I don't care how they died. They left me.  
"It doesn't involve me at all I was abandoned I don't care about them. But even so how to you know."

Igneel... I left Natsu in your care for a reason and you know it. I know I told you to protect him and you did that but you could have least told him the truth about us minus the demon part of course. "Natsu, what if I told you that you also died in that  
dragon invasion with your parents." He said coldly.

"I'll say that's a load of crap!" Natsu immediately yelled. "What are you blind? Am here alive and healthy right now. I couldn't have died." He shouted.

"Natsu am glad I did what I did even though we aren't together am glad your alive. How you grown. " the black Mage was starting to cry.

Again with the 'how you grown' crap? How the hell does this guy know me. I mean I know I know him but I can't fully remember.

"I had enough of your crap! You don't know me but let me properly introduce myself again. I am Natsu Dragneel the Salamander of Fairy Tail and son the the fire dragon King Igneel!" He yelled with flames flowing out of his body and surrounding him. His  
emotions where getting the best of him right now.

"Eager to kill me already will I told you to come at me as yourself or E.N.D I don't think you should kill me just yet don't you want to know your life before Igneel? Zeref spoke.

"I don't care!" Natsu ran towards the Mage.

"Your so stubborn! You've always been stubborn! You don't listen the first time even when I wanted to teach you how to read and write." He said unalarmed of the fire mages rashness.

The hell? Who is he. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Natsu yelled. He was sick and tired of it first at tenrou island then at the demon guild and now. He was starting to get impatient.

"Fire dragon Fist!" Natsu pulled his fist back with hot flames towards Zerefs face.

Ouch that actually damaged me! Maybe he really is ready to kill me. Wait he has to know his past first.

Natsu was preparing to attack him again.

"Natsu I had a younger brother who meant the world to me. I loved him more than life back then until one day dragons invaded the village I was born in. They killed my parents and my dear little brother." Tears was starting to fall out of the black mages  
eyes.

No way he doesn't mean me and my parents does he! It's so similar to the story he told me earlier. Natsu stopped his attack.

"I attended a magic academy in the early year of 300s. That is about 400s years ago. There I studied life and death. I created the R SYSTEM and made plans for project ECLIPSE. I made my book of demons to find a way to bring my little brother back. Until  
one day I was successful but as a result the gods cursed me with the curse of contradiction which kills life around me." He said.

Natsu was still and wasn't moving. He was starting to fell hot and he felt like he was loosing breath.

"But that didn't bother me. My dear little was brought back to me. That day I made the greatest demon in history. I brought back my brother as E.N.D." Zeref said.

"You killed countless people and especially my friends families just to bring your brother back as a monster? How selfish are you? You should have left him dead!" Natsu charged at Zeref.

"I don't regret bring back my brother. I just wanted to see his smile again. Natsu do you know what E.N.D stands for?" Zeref said as he got ready to block Natsu's attack.

"WHO THE HELL CARES! FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLA-"

"It stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Natsu your my revived dear little brother of 400 years ago. Actually technically your a recreation of my real late brother who was cheated in life. But nonetheless you have my brothers real body. Natsu your the  
greatest demon ever (will your revived from a human to a demon) created.

What no way he is lying I don't believe him this is too much to take in. "ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP! I don't believe you!" Natsu started to turn his hand into fire as he began assaulting Zeref.

Zeref brought of the book of E.N.D. "You don't do you will check this out am sorry for hurting you but I am telling the truth!" He spoke then shot the book with magic and as a result a deep wound was left on Natsu's cheek.

What the hell! No he is telling the truth. I can't believe this.

Natsu stopped. I-I know that he is death himself and my supposedly my big brother but brother or not he has to die. He is a danger to the guild. He is a danger to Lucy!

Little did he know that a blue cat was hidden in the tree listening to everything. Happy couldn't move.

"Natsu the form you are in right now is your human form. Your not technically a demon. Your demon self and memories are sealed in into this book. This is my most prized position. I know that you are gaining pieces of images in your head. You must be wondering  
if their real or not. Well those memories are the memories of my dear little brother when he was alive. You are gaining those memories because I am merely allowing you to by just opening the cover of your book." Zeref said.

So that's why these memories are coming now and not before?! No he is that mysterious boy. But he was different then! Not anything like how he is know!

"I DONT CARE! Y-YOU HARM MY FAMILY IN SO MANY WAYS AND CONTINUE TO BE A THREAT TO THEM! I-I'LL KILL YOU DAMMIT!" Natsu cried.

"If you really choose to kill me go ahead but..." Zeref teared up shaking. " since I am your creator if I die... You die too..." Zeref said not bothering to guard himself.

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN WHAT HAPPENS TO ME AS LONG AS MY FAMILY IS SAFE FROM YOU I WILL GLADLY GIVE UP MY LIFE!" Natsu said. Beating Zeref to a plump.

"I see will have it your way I won't guard against you. I always wanted you to kill me my dear little brother." Zeref said. Finally

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Natsu was about to unwrap Igneels last power from his wrist but someone interfered.

Happy grabbed Natsu and flew up.

"HAPPY WHAT THE HELL STOP IT I WAS ABOUT TO USE IGNEELS POWER TO KILL HIM. STOP IT LET ME DOWN! ITS FOR OUR FAMILY!" Natsu threatened.

"NATSUUU I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE!" Happy continued to fly up.

"Happy.. Please. " Natsu said.

"NO I SAID IF YOU DONT LISTEN ILL TELL AND THE WHOLE GUILD WILL COME OR ATLEAST SOMEONE WILL." Happy began the retreat from Zeref.

"Ill look forward to fighting you for real Natsu I hope we won't have any interference. Oh and if you ever want to speak to big brother just call and I'll be there. " Zeref said.

Dammit Natsu thought. If he dies I die too. I can't tell the guild. He has to die. After all it is my fault. I was brought back from the dead. Dammit.

"IF YOU THINK THAT YOU ARENT TELLING THE GUILD YOUR WRONG BAKA IF YOU DONT TELL THEM I WILL!" Happy yelled.

"Happy don't tell anyone please don't not yet anyways okay please right now I have a lot on my mind okay. " Natsu looked down.

"Natsu I don't care if your E.N.D okay your Natsu and always will be." Happy added.

"Thanks buddy. Can you take us to Lucy's apartment. Please. " he quietly said.

Happy looked at his foster father and nodded. I wonder what will happen with him and Lucy now?

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

Almost done. Man this apartment was begging for a deep clean. With all my friends crashing in, I couldn't keep up with this place. Now to clean my writing desk.

Lucy stopped while picking up a photo album.

I forgot I put this here. I miss my mom. Well the apartment is cleaned enough. Taking a break is fine.

No one's POV

As Lucy opened the photo album, Natsu jumped through the window with a crying flying cat.

"Happy! Natsu! What's wrong with happy?" Lucy said as she hugged the crying cat.

Natsu looked at Happy with a stern look and Happy nodded.

"Natsu ate my FISHHHHH! I worked so hard to catch it and he took it all for himself and burnt it!" The exceed lied.

Lucy darted her eyes at Natsu with an angry look.

"Natsu! What's wrong with you? Apologize to Happy now." Lucy demanded.

"Am sorry Happy for taking your fish." Natsu said.

"Apology not accepted." Happy said.

"It's okay Happy, I went to the market earlier and bought some fish. I'll make you some right now. How does that sound." Lucy said.

"Fish! Fish! I will love me some fish! Lucy is the best! Unlike mean stupid Natsu!" Happy said while looking at Natsu.

Lucy walked to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Really Happy... you couldn't make another excuse to Lucy without making me look like the bad guy. Natsu thought. He darted a skunk eyed look at Happy.

About an hour before Natsu and Happy went to Lucy's apartment

Natsu's POV

"Happy I will tell everyone okay. Just not now please.

"No for you can wimp out later and pretend everything is all right when it's really not. No I won't let you hurt yourself by containing the truth!" Happy yelled.

"Happy please. The war with the demon guild and the year of the disbandment is finally over. Everyone is back and there is no trouble. I don't want to ruin the good old days of the guild. I just want to earn back the trust with everyone. Especially Lucy. That talk with Gildarts when we were training, really opened my eyes about Lucy. Please. Let me make up for all the time I lost with everyone. " Natsu said looking down.

"Okay then, but not for long okay." Happy gave in.

Present time

"Natsu and Happy dinner is ready!" Lucy announced.

"All hail Angle Lucy!" The two said on their knees worshipping her.

"Just eat already!" Lucy embarrassingly yelled.

The three of them ate and laughed talking about their adventures during the year apart.

Days like this I missed. And I never want to miss any more now. I won't leave her again. Natsu thought. I just hope what Gildarts advice works.

"Hey Lucy what are your plans tomorrow?" Natsu said.

"Am going shopping with Levy and Erza tomorrow evening. And no you can't crash it so don't even think about it." Lucy said.

"How about tomorrow night?" Natsu said.

"Nothing probably cooking for you freeloaders."

"How bout you come with me tomorrow I want to show you something." He said.

"What is it?" She said.

"You will see." He said. "Come on Happy we are going home.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew up.

"See you later Lucy!" They both left the house.

They aren't crashing here? That's the first. Finally peace and quiet!... who am I fooling I fell lonely now that they left. I wonder what Natsu wants to show me tomorrow.

To be continued...

Author's note.

I AM SO SORRY! I didn't update because of who I am as a person(can you tell I ran out of excuses) yes almost half a year I didn't update please continue to read! I just finished my first semester of college so please bare with me!


End file.
